Everyone's Got Secrets
by Navajo Joe
Summary: Oliver has feelings for Percy, but Percy is struggling with his own disorder and is oblivious to anything else. Angsty, with a little bit of fluff, and lots of drama. Percy and Oliver slash.
1. No Beginning No End In Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the world of Harry Potter, and I'm not getting paid to write this. It's for entertainment purposes only. 

Warning: This story is SLASH. That means two people of the same gender in a romantic relationship with one another. Don't like it, don't read. Also, this story has eating disorder themes. So if you're recovering from an eating disorder, then please proceed with caution or don't proceed at all. I don't want to trigger anyone. Anywhoo, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter One - No Beginnning... No End In Sight

(Percy's POV)

I don't know when it started. I guess it had always been there.

It never started for a specific reason, or a certain situation. It just... happened.

Now, I'm an intelligent human being. I have top marks in all my classes. I'm a prefect. Which is why I don't understand how it happened.

Not that I mind. I've grown to love the feelings. The pains. Everything.

When I first started at Hogwarts, the pressure to be better than all of my other siblings was immense. I had to be better than my brothers before me, and my brothers and sister after me.

That's not what did it though. One thing isn't going to cause something like this. Otherwise, everyone who ever wanted to excell over others would be insane.

There's something... about not eating for days... it's just...

Then there's the mess-ups. I'm not as strong as I'd like to be. There are bad days. When I do eat. But there are ways to make mistakes disappear...

I was always careful. I made sure I did keep down at least a little bit, to keep me healthy.

Being thin never mattered. Just the feeling of emptiness... It takes me so high. Then other days, it brings me down. There is a price. It's like selling your soul to the devil, beacue you can't just stop. There's no such thing as "just quitting".

But that's okay. Everyone's got their secrets.

* * *

Okay, first chapter. Yes, it's a bit... yeah, but it get's better trust me! I just wanted to show that this isn't going to be one of those "someone called me fat once so I developed anorexia and then i fell in love with a wonderful person and it all went away" stories. Eating disorders run deep.

As always, my chapters are short, I know that bothers alot of people, but I work best in short bursts of energy. Anywhoo, review and tell me whether you liked it or not and why. I like it when people tell me why.


	2. Love Is Not A Crime

Chapter Two - Love Is Not A Crime 

(Oliver's POV)

Everyone's got their secrets.

Call me dirty, call me wrong, call me crazy, but I love him. We've been together since the train ride first year. Yeah we've grown apart. He's got his schoolwork, I've got Quidditch, but in the end, we're still best friends.

And I don't remember exactly when it crossed the line. When I fell in love. It was a very thin line from the beginnning. One day, I guess I just... crossed it.

I'd love to tell him how I feel. I'd love to announce it to the world. But it's wrong. He's with Penelope. And I love him too much to take a risk and ruin our years of friendship. I'd die if he didn't feel the same and was disgusted by the very thought of me.

I don't spend as much time with him as I'd like, but what time I get is enough. I love to be around him. I love everything about him. His hair, his eyes, his cute freckles, the way he organizes his socks... everything. I love how he doesn't make me feel dumb, even though he's much smarter than me. I just... I love him.

I'm in love with Percy Weasley.

* * *

Author Note: There you go! So now, we've revealed Percy's and Oliver's secrets. These first two chapters were more like introductions than real chapters. The actual storyline begins in chapter three. Review please and I'll love you forever! 


	3. Never Too Busy

Author's Note: Wow, 22 hits already and it hasn't been 12 hours. Thanks to those who read! 

This chapter is still a little bleh, it's not my best, but I'm actually writing with a plot, and I already have a few random chapters written, I just have to write the ones in between. Everything picks up and gets nice and slashy soon.

* * *

Chapter Three - Never Too Busy

(Percy's POV)

It was a nice autumn day. It was warm and sunny, with a soft breeze.

I was freezing my buttons off.

I was wearing and undershirt and boxers. Over that, that muggle thermal long underwear that they wear in winter. Over that, a T-shirt. And over that, my hogwarts school uniform.

Bundling up had becoe a part of my morning ritual. It had kept me somewhat warm, and it covered up how thin I truly was.

But recently, even layers of clothes and enchanted cups of hot tea couldn't do anything for the chill that had settled in my bones. Maybe I was getting sick, catching the flu or some other illness. Nothing to worry about, I told myself.

Like I said, it was a wonderful autumn day. There was a Quidditch game scheduled for a little bit after lunch, and my roommate and best friend, Oliver, was beside himself with the perfect weather we were having and the good flying conditions it would provide. We were on our way to Potions, and he was gushing about Quidditch as usual. Not that I minded. I wasn't interested in Quidditch, but I liked his enthusiasm.

"So are you coming to the match?" Oliver asked me.

"I don't know, I might go to the library," I answered.

"Yes, of course," he sighed, lookingt a little hurt. I stopped walking.

"Perhaps I'll take lunch in my room with a few books, and get some work out of the way then so I can go to the match afterwards?" I suggested.

"I don't want to upset your learning time, Percy..." he told me. I held up my hand to quiet him.

"Nonsense. I'm never too busy for you, Oliver," I smiled. Soon Oliver's face broke out into a grin as well.

"Let's go to potions. I don't want to make you late, Mr. Weasley," he laughed, slinging his arm over my shoulders and leading the way to the dungeons.

* * *

Author's note: There it is! And so the story begins. Review pwetty pweeze sad eyes How can you say no to that? I'm so damn adorable. God, I'm so self-absorbed. Oh well. 


	4. Mini Sandwiches

Chapter Four - Mini Sandwiches 

(Oliver's POV)

"Nonsense. I'm never to busy for you, Oliver."

He said that! His voice was ringing in my head over and over. Damn, I'm like a teenage girl.

I made it through Potions okay. Percy always sits next to me so I barely mess up, but my grade is lower than his because he actually takes time with his assignments, and I rush through them, and it shows.

I was at lunch, going over tactics for the match against Slytherin with my team, when I noticed that Percy hadn't come down. He said he was taking lunch in his room, but he hadn't come down to retieve any food. He must have forgotten.

I excused myself from all of our delightful Quidditch babble (did I mention I LOVE Quiditch?) and made a plate with little mini snack sandwiches. Percy loved those. I took the plate up the stairs and climbed through the Gryffindor portrait hole, careful not to spill the pumpkin juice I was also carrying. I made my way up to the room that we shared, and opened the door. Percy was at the table that was in the middle of the room between our two beds. He looked up, shocked.

"Oliver, what -" he started.

"I brought you some food. And I got your favorite," I smiled.

"Oh, thank you," Percy said, clearing some of his work away so that he could set the plate and glass down.

"Okay then... I'll see you at the match," I said awkwardly, going towards the door.

"Oh, did you want to stay up here for the rest of lunch?" he offered. I looked at him, unsure of what to say. I didn't want to seem too eager to be around him, but then again, I loved being around him.

"Or did you have Quidditch business to attend to?"

"I have to do some stuff to get ready for the game, but I can stay up here for a few minutes," I decided finally. That soiunded okay. Completely normal. I took a seat across from him at the table.

"Here, have a sandwich, it'll make you feel better," he smiled, holding the plate out to me. I took one of them off the plate. I ate all of it except the crust, and I watched Percy.

He was reding over his assignment, the parchment in one hand. He was looking over his glasses, trying to weed out any mistakes. His other hand played with one of the sanwiches on the plate, his long, slender fingers lighty grazing the bread. After awhile he stopped.

"I'm sorry, I know this is boring, watching me study," Percy said after awhile. He set down his paper. "Why don't you go wait for me in the common room and I'll be down in a second and we'll walk to the Quidditch pitch together," he told me, standing up. I got up as well. I walked towards the door.

"I won't be long," he promised. When I closed the door he was gathering his papers. I wandered down into the common room and sat, waiting for him to come down.

* * *

Author's Note: I had trouble ending this chapter. It ends on an awkward note, but that's okay. Review my loverlies! 


End file.
